


100 Theme Challenge

by WinterAssassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, More relationships to come, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/pseuds/WinterAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Themes - 100 Chapters. Kuroko no Basket-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends - Part One [Theme 1: Introduction]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From their first meeting in pre-school to their current time in Kaijou - the three of them will always be friends.

"Class, meet your new classmate, Kasamatsu Yukio!" A tall woman with brown hair and matching eyes turned to a short, black haired boy with blue-grey eyes. "Yukio-chan, is there anything you would like to tell your new friends?"

Yukio blinked, slowly looking up at the tall woman. He shook his head, lowering his gaze to the floor, avoiding any eye contact with his 'new friends'.

"At least tell them how old you are and maybe what your favorite color is?" The teacher pressed, her smile urging the little boy on.

It took a couple seconds of silence before he finally spoke up. "... I'm four years old a- and I like the color blue." Yukio said, glancing around the room of children.

"Alrightie, now if you'll please go take a seat beside... Hmm, how about beside Yoshitaka-kun." The teacher ushered the four year old towards a boy with short black hair that held a greenish-tint to it. Yukio nodded and wordlessly sat down beside the boy, staring at the place-mat in front of him.

"Hey!" Blue-grey orbs shifted to his fellow classmate, giving him a curious stare. "I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka. I'm also four." He nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Without giving Yukio a chance to speak, he leaned closer to the boy and gave the room a quick once over, making sure no other girl or boy was watching. "Do you think there are any cute girls in here?" He asked in a hushed whisper, using his hand to shield his mouth.

Yukio's eyes widened, "Gi- Girls?" He stuttered out, cheeks turning a pink color. Yoshitaka nodded vigorously. "Kouji told me that there weren't any cute girls in his class though... But, I think all girls are cute!" Yukio watched Yoshitaka turn to the girl sitting on the other side of him, his wide smile melting into a smaller one.

"Speaking of cute girls," He childishly cleared his throat, catching the girl’s attention. "What are you doing after nap time?" Do you wanna share some of my animal crackers?" Yoshitaka was about to reach forward and brush a few strands of the girls hair out of her face, but as soon as he moved, she burst out into tears.

Startled, Yukio watched the teacher approach their table, a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong, Aya-chan?" She asked, patting the little girls head soothingly.

"Yoshi-kun wants to give me cooties again!!" Her shrill voice made not only Yukio and Yoshitaka cringe, but the teacher as well.

"I'm sure those weren't Yoshitaka-kun's motive, but-"

"I dun wanna sit beside him!" Aya whined loudly as she interrupted the teacher, kicking the leg of the table stubbornly. The teacher sighed and stood up.

"Alright, Aya-chan. I'll change your seating arrangement starting tomorrow... again." Without another word, the teacher walked away, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly. Yukio watched her walk up to another kid, a boy who was wildly waving his arms for her attention. He turned away and tilted his head to get a better look at Aya who sat beside Yoshitaka. Aya noticed his stare and smiled rather sweetly at him, causing Yukio to shudder and pale at the smile.

Turning away from the whiney little girl, Yukio instead watched the teacher begin to deliver supplies to the tables around the room, listening to the instructions she gave.

"What are you going to make with your macaroni?" Yoshitaka asks, handing Yukio a few sheets of blank paper just as the teacher dumped a ton of uncooked macaroni pieces in front of them, along with two small tubes of liquid glue. 

Yukio shrugged, grabbing one of the tubes of glue and pushing the other one towards Yoshitaka. "Maybe a cat. Or a dog." He mumbled. "What about you?"

"Imma make a basketball." Yoshitaka replied, grinning.

"Basket... ball... ?" Yukio blinks.

"Yup!" Yoshitaka nods proudly. "It's a manly sport played by manly men!" His grin widens as Yukio looks on at him with near-sparkly eyes. "Do you want me to show you during recess?" The four year old asks. Yukio doesn't even take a moment to think it over and nods quickly.

OoOoO

After their macaroni picture-making time was over, recess began.

Yukio, a bit confused, watched his fellow classmates run around energetically, some staying inside the room and others leaving. Yoshitaka grabbed him by the arm and then guided him out of the room.  
The two made it down the hallway and entered a different classroom. "First, we just gotta get Kouji." Yukio nodded, remembering Yoshitaka mentioning him before. He stood, waiting by the door, as he saw Yoshitaka retrieve a taller boy with dark brown hair. "Kouji, this is Yukio! He's new in my class." Yoshitaka grinned, looking in between the two boys.

"H- Hi.." Yukio greeted the taller four year old. Kouji gave him a rather heartwarming smile, which Yukio was quick to return, albeit shyly.

"Hey, I'm Kobori Kouji," Kouji further introduced himself, seeing as Yoshitaka once again left out his family name.

Yukio seemed to catch on and also gave his full name, "Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Do you want to play with us?" Kouji asked, shifting his vision from Yukio to the door which leads to the outside playground.

"Yukio wanted to play basketball! When I explained to him what it was, he stared at me with the most sparkly eyes ever!" Yoshitaka laughed, hands on his hips in triumph.

"I didn't!" Yukio protested quickly, huffing as he shook his head quickly in embarrassment. Kouji simply smiled and comforted the young boy by patting his head. "You'll get used to Yoshitaka." Kouji offered Yukio a soft smile before he led the two children outside and towards the corner of the building. 

As soon as Yukio rounded the corner with his two friends, he stopped, frozen. His wide, curious blue-grey eyes landed on an oddly shaped circular object that was attached to the wall about five or six feet  
up.

"This is the rim," Yoshitaka said, pointing to the orange rim with a smug expression on his face. "And this is the net, backboard, and -" He paused partly for dramatic effect, but mostly because he had to reach down to grab a small orange colored ball. "- this - is the ball." He said, tossing the soft ball to Yukio, who managed to catch it with quick reflexes.

"Well, it’s not a real basketball." Kouji said, looking at the ball in Yukio's hands. "Big kids and adults use bigger basketballs, which are more heavy and hard because there filled with air." 

"And, and the hoop is higher. Way up high!" Yoshitaka said enthusiastically, his eyes glued to the sky above them. Yukio followed his gaze; eyes watching the fluffy white clouds drift by for a moment before looking back down at the soft ball in his hands.

"So, how do you play?" He asked, looking back at the two boys he had a feeling he would get to know for a long time, with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaa~ Wasn't that cute? Kasamatsu's introduction to Moriyama, Kobori and basketball. I would have written their names as such, but I feel like calling a four year old by their last name was a bit odd, so I just used their first names...
> 
> Finally - Possibly most of these might be focused around Kaijou and such, because they are my favorite team and because I adore Kasamatsu~ Lol. But! I can assure you I'll write about other teams/characters and such :P
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


	2. Friends - Part Two [Theme 2: Complicated]

At first, it was hard.

Being away from his two best friends, Moriyama first felt as if the World would end. Of course, he may have been being a little too melodramatic, but it still felt that way.

All through elementary, he had obviously made other friends but none of them were as awesome as Kobori and Kasamatsu. And they certainly didn't share the same opinion on basketball as he did.

Basketball was one of those things he loved a lot. But that was why he supposed that it also caused quite a few problems and complications for him.

His teachers said that he should focus more on his grades and other things, aside from 'some sport'. Moriyama knew for a fact that Kasamatsu would agree with the needing-to-study part, but also to count basketball as equally as important.

The shorter boy would surely work together with Kobori to develop some sort of schedule that they could go by...

Moriyama sighed, reaching up to fix his tie. Today, he is starting middle school. It was going to be a boring three years until he started high school. Assuming that he doesn't fail a year.

Being a first year and being new to this school caused his stomach to twist briefly before he tried to calm his nerves. His father did tell him that this school did have pretty decent sports teams. Which was really the reason why he decided to attend. So he could join the basketball club.

Currently, he was standing in front of the doors of this new school. He had his duffel bag hanging off one shoulder and a pair of runners in his hand. Moriyama released another deep sigh and finally realized that he had been standing in front of these doors for quite a while, just absorbed in his thoughts.

The peachy skinned teen adjusted his bag before digging around in his pocket, fishing out his class schedule which would soon become a part of his daily routine, except on the weekends.

His eyes glided over the characters. Once he read it over, he put it back in his pocket and entered the school. He pushed past various students, some new and others who already attended this school, and headed towards his homeroom.

Struggling to calm his nerves once more, Moriyama put on his best smile and stepped into his class. He studied his classmates who he'd be stuck with for an entire school year and resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment.

Moriyama casually introduced himself and waved as he did so before picking out a desk in the back of the room. He sat down at let his chin rest on his palm as he waited for his first official day of school to begin.

OoOoO

"So far, so good." Moriyama whispered to himself, voice barely audible in the crowd of students he passed. He cleared from the herd and found himself standing in front of the second gymnasium. The thirteen year old's eyes dropped down to stare at the registration form in his hands, then up quickly to peer at the doors.

'Now begins the first day of club activities.' Moriyama thought, smiling in earnest. His club activity was probably the only good thing to come out of this school. He walked in and was surprised to see so many first years like himself there.

His eyes narrowed as he thought that this year would be difficult, because of the competition.

One of his upperclassmen herded all the new kids into one part of the gym with a clipboard in his hand. Moriyama was unfortunate enough to get stuck at the back of the group, ending with him groaning quietly to himself.

"Stupid tall kids..." An annoyed voice called his attention. He turned swiftly and found himself looking down on his right side.

Short spiky black hair and hard yet soft-looking blue-grey eyes met his vision. Shocked, Moriyama grabbed the boy's arm and turned him around so he could see his face better. "K- Kasamatsu?!" He gasped, eyes wide with shock and wonder and all sorts of emotions.

Stormy orbs stared back equally as shocked and surprised, lips parting as if say something, but nothing came out. 

"I- It's me, Moriyama!" Moriyama smiled, feeling like his spirits lifted about tenfold.

Kasamatsu's startled expression morphed into one of confusion for a few seconds before he shook it away, chuckling. "I know, you idiot," He said, punching Moriyama's arm lightly. The shorter teens smile softened. "Now we're all together again." He commented quietly.

Moriyama nodded happily until he stopped, confused over his friends choice of words. "Wait, what?" He gave Kasamatsu and quizzical look.

Kasamatsu smirked, "You heard me." He said.

"Does that mean...?" Moriyama trailed off, staring intently at Kasamatsu, who only nodded. "Where is he?" Moriyama asked, unable to fight back the feeling of excitement of seeing his other friend. He had no idea that he would see the two of them, especially after preschool.

"Last I checked, Kobori was getting another registration form from the office because he spilt juice all over his previous one." Kasamatsu said, looking highly amused.

"You guys are in the same class?" Moriyama asked, blinking. Kasamatsu shook his head. "No, but we happened to run into each other at the entrance ceremony." He explained with a shrug.

"Which we did see you at."

Both of them turned to face the source of the voice. "Kobori!!" Moriyama called, his grin widening as a feeling of completion ran through his body.

"Hey." Kobori gave the two a warm smile. "I haven't seen you since pre-school." He stated. Moriyama nodded, "Too long." He agreed, sighing wistfully. "But, at least we're here now."

"For three long years." Kasamatsu smirked, arms crossed.

"I might be asking way too early, but, what high school were you guys planning on attending?" Kobori asked, chuckling.

Moriyama grinned, feeling as if the next three years could only get better from here on out.

"Oi! First years!" A voice snapped from behind them, causing the three to flinch and hastily turn to face their upperclassman. "Don't ignore your senior!" He barked, arms crossed.

"Sorry, senpai!" The three shouted simultaneously, going ridged from the amount of stares they received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at last. It makes me so happy~ *cries tears of joy*
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


	3. Friends - Part Three [Theme 3: Making History]

Their match against Touou had been a harsh defeat.

Kobori knew that he and Moriyama took it just as badly as the others had, but he also knew that Kasamatsu took it the worst out of all of them.

He felt like he could understand what Kasamatsu was going though, with being the captain and with what had happened during their second year... Or, he tried, at least.

Kobori could still remember what his grandfather had told him when he was a kid. "Winning makes you strong, but losing makes you stronger."

That, among other things.

The tall third year had wondered if he should share his grandpa's words of wisdom with the team, but had decided against it, believing that Kasamatsu's words suited Kaijou more.

Although, Kobori couldn't help but think that there may have been a flaw to those words because seeing those tear stained cheeks and soft red nose had caused his heart to twist painfully.

Moriyama had shared a knowing look with him and the two pretended not to notice that their captain - their friend - had cried tears of defeat, pain and remorse.

OoOoO

"There is always the Winter Cup, you know." Moriyama spoke with an edge in his voice, being the one to first bring it up since their loss.

A week had passed since then, and the trio was currently sitting around Kasamatsu's desk.

Kobori didn't know if he should feel amused or sad that they finally were able to share the same homeroom, in their last and final year of high school.

"Which we will win." Kasamatsu spoke, grabbing Kobori's attention from his thoughts. Kaijou's captain had his arms crossed as he glared down at his lunch.

Kobori nodded, "Or die trying." He agreed with a smile.

"Speaking of the winter cup," Kobori and Moriyama turned back to Kasamatsu, both watching him pull out a couple notebooks, waiting for him to continue. "Last night I put together some different kinds of exercises and plays we could all try out today." Kasamatsu said, dropping one of the notebooks down in the middle of his desk once he pushed aside his half-eaten bento.

Kobori picked it up and glanced through the few pages worth of notes and small roughly-sketched examples. "I still don't know how you come up with such eccentric plays." He commented, putting the notebook down.

Kasamatsu only smirked before he put the last notebook down. "Don't be too amazed because I also came up with different training regimens for everyone." Moriyama pouted at that.

"But, what if I had a hot date after school?"

"Then yours is doubled."

"Good thing I don't."

Kobori shook his head at Moriyama and Kasamatsu's antics. He turned away from his two bickering friends and instead focused his attention out the window. He noticed a class of first years running around the track and snorted in amusement when he saw Kise doing the opposite.

Kaijou's ace was too busy talking with a group of squealing and giggling girls instead of doing what the gym teacher told him to do.

"Kobori, what are you-" Moriyama trailed off, following his gaze. "Oh." He fell silent again until a small smirk replaced his previous emotionless expression. "Hey, Kasamatsu,"

Kobori could tell in his friend’s voice that he was plotting something, and already figuring it out, he tried to stop him. His attempt was pushed aside when Moriyama lightly elbowed him, causing him to fall silent and only watch with a slightly worried expression.

"Hmn?" Kasamatsu hummed out, reading over his note.

"Don't look now, but Kise isn't listening to his teacher." Moriyama's sly smile was almost enough to make Kobori cringe, but Kasamatsu suddenly going deadly silent did the trick.

"Triple for him." He muttered darkly, getting up to leave the room. Kobori, for some reason, knew exactly where Kasamatsu was going.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, turning his gaze from the door to Moriyama.

Said teenager only shrugged. "It's 'cause I care for Kaijou's future." He answered casually.

Kobori only nodded, knowing that Moriyama only wanted to save his skin by not getting ordered to do double like Kasamatsu had said. The dark brunette looked back out the window and smile. 'Kaijou is strong,' He thought, shifting in his chair. 'Not only because we train and train, but also because we're all family.'

And together, they were making history.


	4. Sibling Rivalry [Theme 4: Rivalry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise's two older sisters come drop off his lunch one day when he makes the mistake of forgetting his lunch...

Today was supposed to be a good day. Kise didn't exactly know where it had all went wrong. Or, wait - he did. It had all started this morning when he forgot his lunch...

OoOoO

"Ryouta, you're going to be late for school."

Amber eyes snapped open once he heard those words. Kise quickly sat up and looked around until his eyes landed on his eldest sister, Reiko. "Onee-san, what time is it?" Kise asked, reaching up in order to rub at his blurry eyes.

His eldest sister sighed, taking his school uniform from his packed closet and handed it to him. "Honestly, Ryouta," She paused, giving his room a once over. "It’s ten to nine." She finally answered, looking back at her youngest sibling.

"Eh?!" Kise shot out of his bed, eyes wide. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You're on your way to becoming an adult, Ryouta! You should be able to wake yourself up in the morning." Reiko scolded him. She noticed the obvious puff in his cheeks and smiled softly. "Just get ready; I'll drive you." She said, reaching forward to ruffle his bed head. Kise childishly swatter his eldest sisters hand away before doing as he was told.

OoOoO

As it turned out, halfway to school his sister’s car had decided to run out of gas. Kise, still not wanting to be late, took off in a jog with his bag in his hand. "Thanks anyway, Onee-san!" He called, waving briefly before disappearing around a far corner.

"Ryou-!... ta..." Reiko held her hand up, as if trying to reach for him. She sighed and lowered her hand, staring at her car which put her in this mess. Inside, she noticed the bento she had made for him this morning was still there. 'That boy must have forgotten it in his rush.' Reiko thought. "I guess I have no choice." She sighed as she pulled her cellphone out of her purse. She dialed her little brother's number but all she got was his voice mail.

Reiko clicked her tongue in annoyance and dialed another number, this time her sister's. After a few rings a faint click was heard and her sister's loud voice answered. "Yes, Rin? Hello. Can you come pick me up?"

OoOoO

Kise was breathless by the time he arrived at school. He dug around in his bag for his cellphone before managing to finally fish it out. Wanting to check the time, he was shocked in see that his cell wouldn't even turn on.

He gave the black screen a blank stare before huffing. "Seriously?" He pouted, just then remembering that he had forgotten to charge it last night. With a groan, he ran off to get to his homeroom as quickly as he could.

Once he arrived, Kise found that he had only been twenty minutes late. Luckily, because his homeroom teacher loved him so much, she decided to let him off the hook. But just this once.

Now, the only problem Kise had was how he was going to explain missing morning practice during his lunch break...

OoOoO

Lunch came sooner than expected and sooner than he had anticipated. The moment the bell rung, Kise knew he had to get to the gym as soon as possible to explain himself before Kasamatsu dug him an even bigger grave. Or worse, gave him a harsher training regimen.

The model stood up swiftly and bounded for the door but didn't expect to suddenly be flanked and surrounded by his loyal fangirls. "E- Excuse me, ladies." He tried to push past the horde of girls but had no such luck. More poured in from the hallway, officially blocking his path to get to the gymnasium.

Forced to sign some autographs, Kise took a moment to wonder why Reiko had to get him a job as a model in the first place.

After nearly signing (what he guessed was) a hundred pictures of him, Kise was finally free to leave. He took his bag with him and managed to discreetly make his way to the gym which his club practiced in.

Kise glanced at a nearby clock he passed by and whined, irritated. "Lunch is almost over..." He grumbled to himself. 'Senpai is going to kill me...' The blond thought, replacing his frown with an apologetic-looking smile as he entered the gymnasium.

"I'm really sorry that I missed morning practice, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise clasped his hands above his head as he bowed slightly, offering his best apology.

The blond stayed like that for a good minute or two before he righted himself when he didn't get a single reply or response. "Senpai?" He questioned, blinking as he surveyed the gym.

His shoulders drooped as he spotted all of his teammates and friends crowded near the far right corner of the gym, which lead in the direction of the staff parking lot.

Confused and slightly annoyed that no one saw his heartfelt apology, Kise charged forward, keen on finding out just what was so important to keep his friends distracted.

He pushed his way through the crowd and froze in his tracks once he caught sight of what had their attention.

"Oh, Ryouta, there you are!" His sister, Rin, waved to him with a grin on her face. Beside her stood Reiko who had a cloth-wrapped bento in her hands.

"Why... Why are you two here?" Kise squeaked out after he managed to find his voice, staring at his two sisters incredulously.

"I called Rin to see if she could come pick me up because I ran out of gas. We got my car towed out of the middle of the street and since he had time, we figured we might as well come drop your lunch off because you forgot it in the car." Reiko explained, sharing a look with her younger sister.

Rin nodded, "Yeah but it took us, like, five minutes to find the right place." She laughed, pushing golden blonde locks over her shoulder.

Kise noticed some of his fellow club members swoon over his sister and he pouted. "Okay, nee-chan," He broke in, taking his bento from Reiko while eyeing Rin warily. "You two can leave now." He suggested, not liking the way Rin purposely took his friends' attention away from him.

"This is a nice gym." Reiko commented, smiling at her youngest sibling, apparently not hearing the tone in his voice. "You did right in choosing this school, Ryouta."

"I know right! And the boys here aren't too bad looking!" Rin gave a wolfish grin, winking at some first years.

Reiko sighed, "Okay, Rin. Time to go before you end up in jail."

"Aw, but, just a second," Rin cooed, walking up to Kasamatsu, who appeared to stiffen up as a board as she neared him. "Isn't he cute?" She teased, poking Kasamatsu's cheek.

Kise watched in minor horror as Kasamatsu flushed a deep red color and began stuttering incoherently.

"Leave senpai alone, Rin-nee-chan!" Kise blurted out, gently pushing his sister away from the sputtering Kasamatsu. Rin pushed Kise back, laughing cheerily. "Don't say that, Ryouta! I bet he secretly likes the attention!" She ruffled the third year’s hair, giggling when he continued to blush.

"Nee-chan!"

"Ryouta!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Ryouta!"

"Enough, you two!" Reiko snapped, having had enough with her younger sibling’s behavior. "Ryouta, if you have enough time to be fighting over a boy with your sister then you have enough time to eat your lunch before your break is over."

"Yes, Reiko-onee-san..."

"And Rin, if you have time to rile our little brother up then you still have time to get back to work!" Reiko pointed to the door, motioning for Rin to move.

Rin pouted, "Yes, Reiko..." She mumbled, leaving. Reiko sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry about my siblings. They could be... quite a handful." With that, she turned and followed Rin out the door and towards the parking lot, leaving the gym in a stunner silence.

"..."

"Kise! Your sisters are beauties!"

"Yeah, they're so cute!!"

"Man. I wish I could have a beautiful sister like that..."

Kise sighed from all the comments about his two older sisters. "Yeah, but, they are that great..." He mused, scowling.

Moriyama laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't say that, Kise. Just because they like to tease you don’t mean they don't love you."

Kobori nodded, "There's nothing wrong with a little sibling rivalry. Right, Kasamatsu?" He smiled at the still flushed Captain, who was beginning to recover from his fright and shock.

"Shut up..." Kasamatsu muttered, catching Kobori's double-meaning.

"So, anyway," Moriyama's comforting hand slide around Kise's neck, his grin turning into a sly smirk. "You don't mind if I come over after practice to talk more with your sisters, do you?"

Kise blanched at that and turned his attention back to his lunch, wishing he had never forgotten it this morning in his rush to get to school.


	5. Once Upon a Time [Theme 5: Unbreakable]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi understands the term 'Unbreakable' perfectly well - she just couldn't possibly compare it to the boys she called friends.

"Unbreakable. Definition: An article or object that is not easily broken." Soft pink eyes scanned over the words for a second time briefly before closing. "I know what it means. I just don't want to believe it..." Momoi whispered to herself.

She sighed and put the dictionary back on her coffee table, staring at the cover blankly as she drifted off into thought.

Momoi had been ecstatic when the newly formed Generation of Miracles had played in their first game together.

They were strong, they worked well together, they were friends, and they were feared, respected and soon - undefeated.

They were unbreakable.

Each of them were exceptional basketball players, each with their own unique abilities and talents, she found. Although different, they were one.

The pink haired girl hadn't know why or how their team began to fall apart at first but once she had discovered the reason, she had tried to mend them all back together - but with no such luck.

It was later on that she realized what had brought them all together was slowly but surely tearing them apart. It wasn't until Kuroko disappeared without so much as a word after their last game that they team really crumbled. Of course, she had seen the signs. But ignored them. Hoping that things would get better. They didn't.

When it was time for graduation, Akashi had called them all together one last time.

Momoi had thought it was going to be for something - anything - else other than to create an 'oath' among them. She had been surprised that Kuroko had also joined in the oath.

After deciding to take part in the oath, they had stuck around for only a few minutes more, saying their cold goodbyes. Momoi had asked Kuroko what school he was going to attend, despite knowing that she wouldn't be going with him even though she wished she could.

But, unknown to the others, Momoi had also made an oath. An oath to herself, for the team that she used to be so close to once upon a time, that she will make them unbreakable once more.

No matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Theme five... *dies* It's so short. But I still love it! Although now I feel bad for Momoi.. ; u;
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


	6. Just Kidding [Theme 6: Obsession]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Hanamiya does isn't an obsession. It just isn't.

Some people may say that he was obsessed with what he did. Hanamiya didn't think so.

He just enjoyed what he did. The cruel teenager enjoyed crushing his opponent’s dreams and hopes. Just because it was so easy to do. So simple to grasp a small dream, rip it up and toss it in the trash.

And, honestly, he was beginning to get annoyed with all the whispers and rumors going around him. Of course, it had started on the courts, spreading from team to team and soon Hanamiya had quite the repetition among basketball players.

He had hardly been surprised when students from his own school began to whisper behind his back when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

It was after their loss to Seirin that he finally had had enough of all the talk.

"You shouldn't let it bother you." Furuhashi stated, face expressionless as he spoke.

Currently, the five of them were all inside the first gymnasium during their lunch period. Hanamiya had figured that that was the only place he could have some peace and quiet. The doors had been locked, so no one could enter.

"Yeah," Yamazaki snorted, shoving his rice ball into his mouth. "Who cares what people think?" He offered bitterly, pieces of rice flying out of his mouth as he talked. Hara frowned and moved away from the reddish-brown haired teammate of his, choosing not to say anything.

Behind them, Seto was snoozing away on the bench, appearing quite comfortable in his awkward position.

"It isn't like we're doing anything wrong." Furuhashi said as he shrugged nonchalantly. 

At that, Hara snorted whereas Yamazaki smirked. "That’s just like you, Furuhashi." He said, inspecting what he had left in his bento.

Unknown to them, Hanamiya was beginning to reach his boiling point. 'Why are they even talking about this shit still?' He thought, sneering. 'We lost.' Hanamiya was pulled further into his thoughts about their match against Seirin, about how that stupid Kiyoshi wanted to play him again.

'Is he really that stupid?' The captain and also coach of his team was stirred from his thoughts by Hara and Yamazaki arguing. He rolled his eyes and stood up. Hanamiya shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked away without saying anything, annoyed and clearly pissed.

He passed by students who didn't dare look at him. He didn't know if it was because of the whispers, rumors, or his deadly aura but he didn't care.

Silence followed him until he reached the basketball clubs room. It was previously known as the tea clubs room but he had taken it because he liked where it was located in the school. Near his classroom and near the gym.

Hanamiya entered the darkly lit club room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. He stood there, in the dark, for a few minutes in near-silence, the only sound of his faint breathing filling the room.

Suddenly, he laughed. It wasn't like his normal laughter but one more offish and broken sounding. "Maybe I should just quit," He said, chuckling quietly. "Maybe I'll never play this stupid game ever again..." Hanamiya nodded to himself, as if confirming what he had just said.

Unable to detect the fractured tone in his own voice, he continued. "Just kidding..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one... But! Poor Hanamiya. T.T I'd hug him, but he might hurt me... *shot*
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


	7. A Date to Remember - Part One [Theme 7: Eternity]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise wants to do something fun with Kasamatsu instead of always playing basketball.

"Senpai, let’s do something."

Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows, letting the orange basketball he was dribbling bounce away as he focused his attention on Kise. "Fun?" He questioned.

"Yeah! Something fun!" Kise grinned, stressing the 'fun' part. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, leaning down to pick up the ball.

"So you aren't having 'fun' playing basketball with me?" He asked, smirking at the expression Kise gave him. Without waiting for an answer, Kasamatsu tossed the basketball to Kise. "Then what's your idea of 'fun'?"

Kise caught the ball with ease, pouting. "It's not like I'm not having fun playing basketball with you but we do this almost every day already... Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie or something!"

"A movie. Really?"

"We are dating, you know!!" Kise huffed, tempted to childishly stomp his foot on the ground but held himself back from doing so because he didn't want to get smacked by Kasamatsu.

"So now you want to go on a date?"

"No- uh, yeah, but-"

Kasamatsu snorted, shaking his head. "Calm down, you dolt." I'm just teasing you." The blue-grey eyed captain smiled with a tilt of his head, amused that Kise couldn't form a proper response with his redden cheeks.

Kise's heart fluttered briefly at the sight of Kasamatsu's smile and he too smiled. "I know." He replied. "If you want, we could... Oh! Go to that new aquarium that recently opened a couple weeks ago!" Kise offered, grinning at his own brilliant suggestion. "It's different and fun and I know you've never been to one before, senpai."

At that, Kasamatsu scoffed. "H- How would you know?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the blond.

"Well... Have you ever been to an aquarium during a date, senpai?" Kise asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kasamatsu twitched and was very tempted to give the model an uppercut - but instead settled for a kick, knocking Kise off-balance.

"Shut it, you." He muttered, his cheeks tinting red. "Do you want to go or not?"

"I wanna go!" Kise sprang up from the ground with an excited smile. "Let’s go, senpai!"

"You don't have to act so happy about it..." Kasamatsu said, watching Kise gather his things from the bench. The captain if Kaijou took his example and grabbed his sweater off of the bench beside the court and pulled it on. He double checked to make sure his wallet was still there before turning back to Kise.

The pair walked off, Kise absentmindedly dribbling the ball as he walked next to his boyfriend. His thoughts drifted away from the idea of going on a date with Kasamatsu to the orange basketball in his hand, raising a question in his mind. "Hey, senpai, what should we do with this?" Kise asked, holding up the object of their discussion. "My house is in the opposite direction and so is yours."

Kasamatsu hummed in thought, staring at the ball. "I guess we just have to carry it with us," He frowned. "Nothing else we could do with it." Kasamatsu finished, shrugging.

"Eeeh?" Kise whined, shoulders deflating in response. "But I don't wanna carry it around!"

"Fine then!" Kasamatsu snapped. "Give it to me." He said, holding his hand out. Kise paused in his steps, causing Kasamatsu to stop as well.

The model looked down to the ball in his hands then to Kasamatsu's offered hand. "Well?" Kasamatsu pressed on, motioning for Kise to give him the ball.

"..." Kise grasped the ball in his hands and moved it so it rested between his left arm and his hip. He used his free hand to grasp Kasamatsu's outstretched hand, smiling brightly. "I'd rather hold the ball for an eternity if it meant getting the chance to hold Yukio's hand."

"D- Don't say such embarrassing things!" Kasamatsu stuttered out, his cheeks flushing. 

Kise chuckled, giving the others hand a light squeeze. "But it's true," He winked. "And aren't you going to hit me for using your name oh-so-casually?"

"Do you want me to hit you?" Kasamatsu asked in a threatening tone.

"No!... I was just being honest!" Kise said in his own defense, but unable to hide the smile playing on his lips. The blond gently swung his and Kasamatsu interlocked fingers happily. "Ah! I'm pretty sure that we're almost there." Kise added, inspecting their surroundings.

Kasamatsu only made a noise of acknowledgement, otherwise staying silent. Finally, after a couple minutes, he spoke. "... Don't you care?"

"Eh?"

"I mean us, holding hands in public. I don't want you to-"

"It's fine, senpai! I don't care what anyone says or thinks about me. Not fangirls or reports or anyone." Kise replied quickly, cutting Kasamatsu off before he could say anything more.

"Tch. What did I say earlier?" Kasamatsu asked, more of a reminder than an actually question.

Kise played along, smiling. "Mm, I forgot~"

"Don't say stupid things. How about it? - Think that you could remember that at least?" Kasamatsu asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll try my best, senpai!" Kise vowed. He looked around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to them before quickly giving the third year a peck on the cheek.

"You better. Or I'll hit you." Kasamatsu squeezed Kise's hand. Smirking, he added, "Brat."


	8. A Date to Remember - Part Two [Theme 8: Gateway]

Kise and Kasamatsu had made it as far as the gateway of the new aquarium before running into four members of their team - Moriyama, Kobori, Nakamura, and Hayakawa.

Kise had pouted when he had caught sight of them approaching, while Kasamatsu had simply raised his eyebrow. "What are you all doing here?" Kasamatsu asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, senpai and I are just trying to enjoy a date that doesn't consist of basketball, and then sudde- ouch!" Kise winced, gently poking at the spot on his arm where Kasamatsu had elbowed him. "Senpai... You didn't have to hit me." Kise whined, his bottom lip quivering to further exaggerate his pout.

Kasamatsu simply ignored the blond, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited to be answered. 

Moriyama was the first to speak up, offering a rather nonchalant shrug as he did so. "Are you saying that we can't enjoy a simply team outing?" The peachy-skin colored boy asked, a frown on his face.

"Without your Captain and Ace?" Kasamatsu snorted, shaking his head in amusement. 

Moriyama huffed. "It's not always about you two!!" He sputtered. "And, uh... You're here now?" He added in awkwardly, his tone attempting to give off a sound of innocence.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu replied with a small smile, causing Moriyama's tense shoulders to drop slightly as he sighed. "Now why don't you tell me the real reason you're all here?" He asked, the aura around him shifting, causing the four members to freeze up. After a few seconds passed, they all looked at each other warily.

"I'm sorry, Kasamatsu." Kobori was the first to speak. At his apology, Nakamura nodded his head.

"Me too, senpai. But-"

"It was Moriyama-san's fault!! He wanted to- to spy on you and Kise!" Hayakawa slurred out as quickly as ever, thrusting his finger in Moriyama's direction.

Moriyama gaped at him, before shouting out a: "Hey!" The third year raised his hands as if to prove his innocence and shook his head. "Just so you know, Kasamatsu, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't dating a model." He added in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Kasamatsu's only response was to roll his eyes and lightly smack hit each of his friends' heads. Although, he added in a little more force when he hit Moriyama, causing the shooting guard to wince. "Whatever, since we're all here, we might as well all go in." Kasamatsu said, taking a moment to turn and give Kise an apologetic look.

Kise blinked in confusion before smiling in reassurance. "It's okay, senpai." The blond leaned down and whispered. "Next time we can go somewhere cool, like Kyoto or some other place." Kise grinned as he linked his fingers with Kasamatsu's, giving a small squeeze.

Kasamatsu scoffed, gently using his arm to elbow the blond next to him. "We aren't going that far, idiot." He mumbled back, his cheeks flushing slightly against his will. "Although, I appreciate the sentiment." The third year added quickly, giving Kise's hand a soft squeeze as the blond had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Poor KiKasa didn't get their date, and it's short. D: But I seriously kept getting stuck on this. I don't know why, but I decided to end it there because I have other ideas for other theme's and yeah... Onwards!
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


	9. A Source of Comfort [Theme 9: Death]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in the family is always a hard thing. When Ryou says that he was barely affected by the death of a relative, that he was fine now - Aomine doesn't believe him one bit.

When someone on the team heard the name "Sakurai Ryou", they thought many things - he apologizes too much, he's just a first year, he shoots three pointers, he had damn good bento's (according to Aomine), he has brown hair... Just to name a few.

Out of all those things that they knew about the shooting guard, no one ever excepted that he would be one to shove away his true feelings and act as if nothing was wrong, when clearly, he was having one of the most bad weeks of his life.

Ryou had been at practice on Monday, he attended Tuesday as well, but then when Wednesday came, there was no sign of the first year. Everyone had been surprised at learning that the brown eyed teen had missed school that day, as Aomine said he never saw him in class once that day. They had been more surprised that the blue haired Ace had even came to practice.

"I only came because Satsuki wouldn't shut up." Aomine declared in a drawl, using his pinkie finger to clean out his ear. He pulled it out and shoved his hand back in his pockets and had looked away disinterested.

The rest of practice had continued on, but the aura in the gym just didn't feel right. The basketball players didn't know if it was because Ryou wasn't there, if it was because they couldn't hear his insane reasons to apologize for practically nothing - but then again, how could one person change the effect on all of them?

Touou was basically "Every Man for Himself". They never did that whole team thing that Seirin or most schools did, they used their individual talents, not relying on anyone else but themselves, unless the situation truly called for it.

That was just who they were.

OoOoO

When Thursday came around, Ryou had appeared in class. The brown haired boy looked tired and his eyes were tinted red, as if he had stayed up all night. 

Aomine glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes and looked back down at his notebook. They were supposed to be taking down notes, but instead he just started doodling. The blue haired teen glanced back at Ryou and watched as the brown haired boy shakily put a hand against his head, hearing a soft sigh come from him.

As if sensing a pair of eyes on him, Ryou turned and noticed Aomine look away, the tanned male's eyes glaring at the scenery out the window. Ryou blinked but was too tired to apologize; too tired to do anything, really.

The brunette stared down at his half-written notes and glanced back up at the teacher, who continued to jot down various key points that were crucial in today's lesson. "Sensei, I- I'm sorry, but I am not feeling too well." As much as he hated to admit it, Ryou's head was pounding and he felt he couldn't stand being here much longer.

He had tried to push his feelings of sadness, anger, rejection, loss, and all those wonderful little feelings away, to just focus on his school work and go back to practice as if nothing had happened, but it was too much. Ryou needed to stop. At least for one day, he needed a break from it all.

The teacher had glanced at the clock and gave him a strange look but nodded slowly. He put the piece of chalk down and handed him a slip of paper. "Go to the nurses office." The teacher said, motioning to the door.

"I'm sorry..." Ryou said, collecting his things and taking the paper from the teacher. He double checked his desk area, just to be sure he had everything, and turned to leave. Before he left the classroom, Ryou had caught Aomine's dark blue orbs burning into his own brown set and he quickly looked away, biting his lip as he slid the door closed behind him.

OoOoO

After seeing the school's nurse, he had permission to head back home. The nurse insisted that he have his parents pick him up, but Ryou had told the woman that they had left on a business trip.

Ryou left the school with a lingering look before he began his walk home. The brunette hugged his bag close as he slowly walked down the familiar path he always took to get to and from school. The odd feeling of worry and dread swirled in his stomach, making him feel sick and even more worse than he had originally felt. He moved his hand to his stomach and glanced around the area, realizing that he was nearly home.

Ryou quickened his pace and let a sigh of relief out as he neared his house. He took his keys out and unlocked the door before stepping inside. There he stood at the entry way, staring down the dark hallway, the only source of light trying to flood in from the closed curtains of the living room. The first year leaned against the closed door and sunk to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned his head in his arms, trying to stop the trembling that started. He reached up slowly to try and wipe at the tears that began to form, not wanting them to leak out all over again.

OoOoO

By the next day, Ryou still felt as if he wasn't up to maximum efficiency. He still felt down and sad and angry; so he stayed home. He stayed at home a did nothing, really.

The only exception was eating some snacks and using the bathroom when he needed to, but he didn't feel like making anything big. The teen had tried to do something that he always enjoyed doing, working on his manga or at least drawing. But, he just stopped after staring at the paper blankly. He put his pen down and went a lay on his bed, figuring he'll just get up when he absolutely needs to.

OoOoO

When Monday came, Ryou was back at school.

He had his usual shy smile on his face and was apologizing for the little things as he usually did. When Ryou had entered class, he was surprised to see Aomine sitting at his desk. Staring at him.

A bit taken aback, Ryou sat down after he apologized to the teacher for missing so much school and frowned when the atmosphere of the classroom went awkward. Ryou tried not to focus on Aomine too much, but the eyes burning into the back of his head caused him to turn around and give his blue haired team mate curious glances, which Aomine returned with small glares.

OoOoO

Once their morning classes were over and after murmuring his ninth apology to the tanned skin teenager, Ryou got up and left to head to the gym as quickly as he could. He was half expecting Aomine to show up there as well, because the ace had appeared in class, which was an odd thing in itself.

Once he entered he put on a small smile and walked up to Imayoshi, gently clutching his bento in his hands. "I- Imayoshi-san, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for missing so much practice." Ryou let his eyes fall from the taller male, staring at the ground as he brought his bento up in a poor attempt to hide himself from his Captain's narrow eyes.

"Ahh, Sakurai." Imayoshi greeted, giving the shorter of the two a pat on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again." The third year offered a smile with a tilt of his head.

"Ah, yes. S- Sorry..."

"Hm? Oh, are you going to tell me why exactly you missed so much practice?" Imayoshi asked softly, not wanting to set the brunette off on another apology rampage again like the last time he had talked to him.

Ryou fidgeted with his lunch box before lowering it. He put on a small smile and shrugged as nonchalant as he could. "I just- ah... One of my family members - my uncle - died last Tuesday evening and we had to make funeral arrangements, attend the funeral, and then my parents left on another trip right after..." Ryou trailed off, looking back up at his captain. 

Ryou blinked, surprised to see Imayoshi staring at him with calculating eyes instead of his normal squinting appearance. "But-! But, I'm fine now. I can come back to practice today and everything.. will be normal." Ryou said, giving the taller male a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, still." He pressed on, deciding to look anywhere but his captain was a good idea at the moment.

As it turned out, it wasn't such a hot idea, because he was receiving stares from all of his team mates, making him feel uncomfortable. "Sorry..." He mumbled, feeling as if he was apologizing more to himself than anyone. "I'm go-"

"Oi, Ryou, wha'dya bring me for lunch?" Aomine casually asked, swinging his arm around the brunette. Ryou flinched when he felt the contact and immediately looked at the ground, staring at his shoes. "It better be good like the last one." Aomine added in, practically pulling the smaller boy along.

Aomine paused for a split-second, realizing just how light Ryou actually was. He arched his brow before looking away, feigning disinterest. Ryou just quietly began to eat his lunch, watching how Aomine casually stole pieces out every so often, shoving them into his mouth and then commented on how great it tasted and how Ryou should make him a bento, as well.

Ryou only apologized for not thinking of that earlier before staring at his food, suddenly finding that he wasn't all that hungry. He still ate and despite falling into another sullen mood, the apologetic teen put a small smile on.

He figured that he shouldn't ruin his team mates good moods, just because he wasn't particularly in one.

OoOoO

When school was over and practice was finished, Ryou offered to put everything away. No one objected, because they either had to get home, or had more important things to do, or just wanted to goof off after a hard day’s work.

Once the brunette was alone, he began to gather all the scattered basketballs that cluttered the gym. He put them all back into the fabric carts that held them and wheeled the two carts into the storage where they kept all of their equipment.

In a matter of minutes, Ryou had finished up with tidying up the gym. His soft brown orbs looked over his work before he nodded slowly. Ryou turned on his heel and made his way to the locker room, wanting to change and get home as soon as he could.

'I don't get why I'm in a rush, it's not like anyone's there waiting...' He thought, staring at his shoes as he entered the locker room. Ryou made his way to his locker, eyes still glued to his feet. He looked up when he reached his locker and at what he saw, he nearly yelped from shock. "A- Aomine-san!! What are you doing here?" Ryou asked, eyes wide as he stared at the taller male.

"Oi. I don't like it when people lie. Especially to me." Aomine stated, eyes narrowing as he stared down at the shorter. Ryou immediately broke eye contact and stared at the ground again.

"Sorry." He said in return. "But I'm not ly-"

"Shut up." Aomine said in a flat whisper, causing Ryou to look at him curiously. The blue haired ace frowned and turned his gaze away, instead focusing on the row of lockers behind Ryou. "Just say that it hurts, idiot... Say you're sad, already." He muttered out, now refusing to look Ryou in the eyes.

Ryou continued to stare at Aomine in surprise, his mouth open and a feeling of not knowing what to do anymore flooding his veins. "I- I... I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault... None of it is." Aomine replied, finally taking the moment to actually look Ryou in the eyes.

The brunette stayed quiet, biting his bottom lip which began to quiver. Ryou broke eye contact again, but Aomine only put a hand under his chin and made him look up at him again. "Say it." He whispered. 

"It hurts... a- and I'm sad..." Ryou said shakily, his eyes stinging as tears began to well up again. He tensed when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, but quickly relaxed into the comfort of the taller teen. Ryou let the tears stream down his cheeks as he shakily held onto the shirt of the other boy.

"I know." Aomine said softly, voice hardly heard through the heart-breaking cries of the shorter teen. "I know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryou... I'm so sorry my precious ; u; But it had to be done.. and I needed to write some AoSaku... because I'm too focused on AoKasa m(_ _)m
> 
> Oh, also, Happy Birthday, Ryou~! (September 9th) I hope you have the best made-up-character birthday ever! - Despite this horrible oneshot I used you for ||OTL
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


	10. Surprise! [Theme 10: Opportunity]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koganei just wants to find the perfect opportunity to tell everyone about his birthday, but instead they all surprise him at Maji Burger.

All different kinds of opportunities presented themselves daily. To re-take a test to get a better score (and not get kicked off the basketball team), to catch the bus earlier or later, to play in a game and score as much as you could...

So, of course, for Koganei's situation - the perfect opportunity had arrived when everyone on the team had went out to Maji Burger. A silence had fallen over the group as they all ate their food. It was odd, but nice. Not one of those uncomfortable and awkward silences, but a calm and peaceful one. No one was shouting, choking, yelling,... They just ate.

Koganei was kind of reluctant to disrupt the once-in-a-life time silence, but he wanted to tell everyone. Or, at least, those who didn't know. The small forward put his burger down and took a sip of his drink all before clearing his throat rather loudly.

All eyes moved in his direction, and for a moment, Koganei thought it was a bad idea, until Kiyoshi smiled at him, tilting his head in questioning. "Hey, guys-"

"Ahh! Kuroko, you bastard!!" Kagami interrupted, jumping up from his seat. Everyone tore their eyes away to look at their troublesome first years.

Riko watched with a scowl on her face as Kagami struggled to dry the giant wet spot on his shirt. "What happened, Bakagami?" She whispered out, glaring in annoyance. 

Kagami swallowed, tensed, as he glanced back at Kuroko. "Kuroko's dog spilled my drink on me..." The red head mumbled out, eyes flitting in between Nigou and Riko, wondering which he was more scared of at that moment.

"Kagami-kun, if you just gave Nigou a piece of your burger, he wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"He's your dog!! Give him your food!" Kagami shouted, finally sitting in his seat because he didn't want to test their Coach's patience any longer. "Besides, you aren't even allowed to bring him in here..." He whispered, crossing his arms childishly.

Kuroko's only response was to flick a fry at the taller teen before reaching to take a sip of his vanilla shake. Kagami grumbled at him but fell silent again.

Koganei blinked, looking at everyone, who continued to eat as if nothing had just happened. "Uhm-"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to mention that I created a new training regimen for everyone. I'll hand you yours tomorrow at morning practice." Riko said, sticking her straw in her mouth, nibbling on the piece of plastic. She hid her smug smile with a feigning look of innocence at the collective groans and grumbles that came from all the boys. "Now, now," She chided, putting her cup back down. "It isn't that bad. I just added in a few... things." Riko resisted the urge to grin when they all shared looks of unease with each other.

Koganei's shoulders deflated, pouting. "Uh, guys-"

"Riko," Kiyoshi started, looking up from his food. "Don't you remember the last time that you gave us a new one, everyone was sore for nearly a week then you had to give us all a day off because we literally couldn't stand anymore?" The soft brown haired teen chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "I remember Hyuuga was so determined to continue shooting his three's that he borrowed a wheelchair from someone but he kept falling."

Hyuuga sputtered at that, rushing to adjust his glasses as they slide down his nose, trying to ignore the laughter that bubbled out of everyone. "Y- You said you wouldn't tell anyone that, Kiyoshi!" The Captain huffed out, glaring at the taller male.

"But it was so funny!" Kiyoshi said, joining in with everyone who was laughing. The brunette turned and paused, staring curiously at the shorter teen a couple chairs away from him. "Oh yeah..." He hummed, standing up. "I'll be right back." Kiyoshi announced, walking away from their now noisy table.

Koganei watched Kiyoshi leave before he sunk in his chair. 'I thought I had the perfect opportunity, but I guess I was wro-'

"Happy birthday, Koganei!!" The Seirin team shouted, clapping. Koganei literally jolted from shock and he looked at everyone, confused. Kiyoshi seemed to appear out of nowhere with a little cupcake with a candle sitting in the frosting on top, the flicker of fire giving off a soft orange glow. 

Just as he was about to speak up, everyone began to sing a rough and off-key version of 'Happy Birthday'. Koganei watched in wonder, taking a moment to glance at all the random occupants of Maji Burger, cringing at everyone's voices merged into one song, the tone's varying and sounding slightly off. The brown eyed teen focused back on everyone, just as the song ended, and snorted. He started laughing, feeling glad that he had so many wonderful friends in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koganei, I'm not sure if you get many birthday things written for you, but I decided I might as well, since I was wondering what to write about, then I saw today (September 11th) was your birthday! So, yeah. Happy birthday, Koganei~
> 
> One last thing: Yessu~! 10 theme's down-!... 90 more to go D;
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


End file.
